Kiss
by BlackStellar
Summary: While on mission, Gray and Lucy already expected that things would get messy. Well...except for that kiss. One Shot Gray x Lucy
_A/N: This is my first fanfic entry here so I hope you will like this. :)_

 _Gray x Lucy One Shot_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters here._

* * *

 _*tsup*_

Gray's eyes widened when Lucy's lips crashed into his. Lucy, who was also surprise, pushed herself immediately to stand up.

They were on a job with Erza and Natsu in which they have to beat a minor dark guild wizards who made a rampage on a small town. Since there's Erza and Natsu, everyone should expect that things would be chaotic. Lucy expected that too but got blasted off when Natsu suddenly and recklessly unleashed his attack, without knowing that Lucy was standing near at the enemy. And then Gray came to help and tried to catch Lucy from her fall. He also expected these things would happen. Except for the accidental kiss that occurred to them.

"S-sorry!" Lucy frantically said with cheeks turning the same color with Erza's hair. "I-it wasn't my intention! I-it was an accident."

"I-I know." Gray looked away, scratching his hair and blushing the same with her.

"Yooosh! Finished! I beat all these guys you icicle!" Natsu said smugly but then he arched his brow when he saw his two friends' face. "Oi. Why is your face red? Are you all sick? And why are you glaring at me Lucy?"

After he said that, Lucy gave him her famous Lucy Kick as if blaming him for kissing Gray.

* * *

Two days had passed and Lucy was at the guild, sitting at the bar counter alone. She avoided talking to Gray after that incident same goes with Natsu who had no idea on why is Lucy acting like that. She looked for the ravenhaired but he was nowhere to be found.

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Lucy startled when Erza sat beside her with a sly smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Lucy greeted. "Nothing. My mind is preoccupied with something."

"Oh." She said and then took a spoon of her strawberry shortcake. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about it that's why you hadn't talk to Gray and Natsu."

Lucy stiffened and slowly turned her head to Erza with a horrifying look. "Don't tell me..."

Erza licked her spoon and gave her a smirk. "I was there Lucy. And I saw it."

Lucy gasped in a horrific way while Erza laughed at her reaction.

"That was a cute kiss you know that." Erza said with a teasing smile which made Lucy blush.

"What kiss?"

Cold sweat formed in Lucy's head as she saw Mirajane looking at her with a smile. Lucy just zipped her mouth and pretended that Mira didn't say something.

"Well, Lucy kissed Gray during our mission." She forgot about Erza. Damn.

"Really?!" Mira was surprised with sparkles in her eyes as Erza told her about what happened. Lucy felt like dying. She didn't want everyone to know about this. And now she's sure that this would be spread in Fiore.

"I thought Lucy likes Natsu. Now she likes Gray." Mira said.

Lucy gasped. "I never said that!"

"Come on Lucy. This would affect our team if you won't talk to them. That was only a kiss so get over with it." Erza said, somehow Lucy felt offended.

Lucy bit her lip to control herself and then looked at Erza. "That was just only a kiss for you but it matters to me."

"It was your first kiss?" Mira asked and Lucy nodded, her cheeks turning red. "So you want to give it to the guy you like?" Lucy nodded again.

"So you don't like Gray and that's why you get upset?" Erza asked.

Lucy was quiet for a moment, thinking whether to tell them or not. The truth is she has been in love with Gray so much but everyone didn't notice it since she's with Natsu always. Plus she's good at hiding on what she feels. And then she just kissed him and Erza knew it. It really is true that if you keep secret, it will be revealed in an ugly way. She had decided. She didn't want to let this out in an uglier way.

"I love him."

Mira and Erza's eyes widened at her sudden revelation. They were just joking around and then Lucy suddenly confessed.

"Seriously?!" The two mages asked.

"I've said it okay! No more repeating." Lucy said defiantly.

"Then why are you so upset about it? You should be squealing right now. If Juvia got that kiss, I bet she'll die in heart attack." Erza said.

Lucy sighed and placed her arms on the counter. "It's awkward you know. Plus, I don't know if he likes me. I feel bad that I kissed him."

Erza slightlt bonk her head which made Lucy moan in pain. "Don't be a downer just because you don't know if he likes you. The best thing to do is to figure it out. Tell him that you like him."

"E-eh?! N-no! I won't do that! It's embarrassing!"

"Come on! Be brave Lucy! You would really regret if you won't do that."

"B-but how?"

"Hey. Gray is here." Mira said and Lucy snapped her head to the ice mage who walks in. She stared at him, her heart racing faster. Gray was looking around until he spotted his blonde comrade who was staring at her. He felt his face hot and she instantly turned away when she realized what she just did.

"G-gray is here." Lucy sputtered, trying to calm herself.

"We know." Erza said and then slightly pushed her out of the stool. "Now move your butt now and confess to him before it's too late."

"W-what?!" Lucy was getting nervous and shaky while Erza was forcing her. When Lucy turned around to look for Gray, he was walking towards her. Her heart was beating fast while her body was frozen.

"GRAY-SAMAAAAAAA!"

In a flash, Juvia tackled Gray in a hug. She was wrapping her arms and legs at his back.

"Gray-sama! Juvia found a perfect job for us! Gray-sama should come with Juvia!"

"U-uhh..Wait.. Can you get off of me for a second?!" And then Juvia let go of him immediately and smiled at him.

"Can Gray-sama join Juvia?"

"Uh..."

Lucy watched them, her heart felt like crushing. This is the advantage of loving someone in a secret way. He would never know the painful feeling of his secret lover. Erza held her hand and squeezed it.

"Go for it." Erza smiled with determination. Lucy looked at Mira who did the same thing also. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards Gray and Juvia who was still talking.

 _Before it's too late,_ Lucy thought. She stopped in between them and then looked at Gray.

"What is Love Rival doing?" Juvia glared at her but Lucy just ignored her and just stared at Gray. Gray suddenly felt conscious about himself and hethen realized that he was just in his boxers. When did he take his clothes off? He had no idea.

"Gray. I have something to tell you." Lucy said as she stared at him in the eyes. "B-but first I want to say sorry for avoiding you these past days. And I-I want you to know that..."

Lucy took a final deep breath as Gray watched her with crimson cheeks.

"I love you Gray."

And she finally did the bravest act that a girl should do.

Gray was dumbfounded at what she just said. He didn't notice Juvia who was shocked and wailing like a child. He didn't notice everyone in the guild who listened and gasped at Lucy's confession. He didn't notice Erza and Mira's giggle. All he could focus on was her beautiful face blushing and staring at him in the eyes with tender and sincerity. He was completely mesmerized.

"Oi! You ice stripper! I know you're the one who made that trap in my house! Take this!"

Lucy gasped when Natsu and Happy popped out on the door and threw a slipper behind Gray's back. It was too late for her to warn him. And then it smashed his head.

Gray didn't expect Natsu's attack. And he didn't expect to land his lips into Lucy's.

 _*tsup*_

Both of them were too shock to move while everyone on the guild was in silence. Cana stopped drinking her booze. Levy and Gajeel stopped squabbling and looked at the two mages. Even Juvia stopped on crying and then fainted.

"HOLY MAVIS?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Natsu shrieked in horror as if he'd seen the most horrible scene in his life.

"He llllllikes her!" Happy said teasingly.

Lucy pushed him away and looked at him with wide eyes and blushing face. "Gray! I-I'm sorry! I-"

And he kissed her once again to silence her. This time, everyone erupted into cheer as they watched the scene. When Gray broke the kiss, he touched her cheeks and leaned his forehead into hers.

"I love you too Lucy. I have always been. I thought you'll gonna hate me after that incident. I was scared like hell." He said and gently stroked her cheeks. "Are you still upset?"

Lucy closed her eyes to prevent herself from crying. She smiled. "No. Not anymore."

Everyone was giving 'awws' and whistles at the newly couple. Except for Natsu who was standing at the corner with a gross and smug face.

"Tch. That won't happen because of me." He smirked.

"Don't tell me you did those things in purspose?" Happy asked.

"Yep." Natsu said with a cocky grin. "I know those two had a thing for each other. Gray is too slow. Lucy is too slow. Time to make an action."

"Really?"

He turned his head to the left and saw the Titania creating a rage aura while glaring at him. "My cake won't get smashed if you didn't throw your slipper. Time to make an action for that."

"W-wait Erza-UWAAAAAAAH HAPPYYYY!"

And Natsu was blasted off again by Erza's punch. Happy just ate some fish and pretended that he didn't see anything. Erza rolled her eyes at her comrade's recklessness. She then returned her eyes to the newly couple that was now sitting beside each other and exchanging shy smiles.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading guys! xoxo_


End file.
